


Wildest Dreams [AU]

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bard has a HUGE crush on Thranduil, Boyfriend Thorin Oakenshield, Film AU, M/M, Sorry Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Bard and Thranduil are professional actors who are lovers in their movie. The thing is, Bard has a serious crush on Thranduil but Thranduil already has a boyfriend
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Wildest Dreams [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mean to do this but what the heck, i had to.
> 
> I do not OWN The Hobbit or any of its characters. Jackson & Tolkien would swallow me whole and spit me out.
> 
> I also apologise in advance for any grammatical errors. I have no beta.
> 
> For all the Barduil captains & shippers. Especially the ever so wonderful Wenderful52.

“…so, you’re going to kiss passionately and I want all the tension from the movie to explode in this moment. I want to you grabbing each other fiercely,” the director instructed, looking to both actors in front of him.

Bard looked to Thranduil slowly and their eyes met briefly.

From the very moment Bard was introduced to Thranduil at a gala by Mithrandir, he had fallen head over heels in love with the pale man.

He loved everything about him, his smooth baritone voice, those icy-blue eyes and when he was in that damn good-looking black suit with all that platinum-blonde hair cascading down his back, Bard thought he couldn’t fall any harder.

But he was wrong of course because when the director called him via his manager to work in a short film called ‘Wildest Dreams’ with Thranduil Oropher, Bard felt even harder.

The movie was about two gay men venturing the world to find each other after meeting one night at a diner. Bard was playing a former military pilot of World War Two and Thranduil was playing the adopted son of an opposing general. Their love is tragic of course but today they were shooting the part where they meet after two years of missing each other during their travels.

It was to take place in the vast open fields of New Zealand, where the coast met beautifully with a giant mountain and some green pastures. They would meet in the middle of a field laid with abundant wild life and rejoice their union with a passionate kiss.

“Uh, yeah, I got that clearly. What about you Bard?” Thranduil asked, breaking into a teasing smile that turned Bard’s stomach inside out.

“Yeah…” he whispered, nodding and looking back at the director.

“Great! Why don’t you go for make-up then and I’ll have the crew ready over here,” the director said, getting up from his chair.

The two men left for make-up and the whole time, Bard was thinking about Thranduil’s lips, imagining how soft they would be, if Thranduil would taste like cotton candy and light afternoon rain as he always imagined.

Make-up was soon done, and Bard was escorted to his position by one of the staff members. Thranduil was already in the field, his pale skin slightly-tanned for this occasion. His icy-blue eyes stood out beautifully in all the bright orange background of the beginning of a sunset and when he spotted Bard approaching, he smiled that smile that had Bard’s stomach doing somersaults again.

“Hey, you look great!” Thranduil said, allowing one of the make-up artists to dust his cheeks a little more before the director showed up.

“You too,” Bard replied with a slightly nervous grin. They got into position; Bard at the far end of the field where the director had marked it up with a line & Thranduil on the far opposite near an unruly bush.

“Looks great,” the director yelled, then, “aaannnnnnd action!”

The two actors started running towards each other and when they met in the middle, Bard wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s waist and his cupped his face, their eyes on each other.

“It’s you again! I can’t believe I found you, thought I might never see you again!” Bard said, breaking into character and smiling as he had rehearsed. Thranduil grinned back. “Then let us never part ways, never let me go!”

“I give you my word, my love,” Bard replied breathlessly they inched in to kiss, slowly and passionately.

It was perfect, and the last thing Bard could think about was how delicious Thranduil tasted; like cotton candy and light afternoon rain.

**[o.o]**

The shoot was soon wrapped up five days later and the opening night was a on its way in the upcoming two weeks.

The whole time, Bard was with Thranduil during promotions, the director was eager to get everyone involved in promoting the movie, so the actors spent most of their time travelling and sleeping in hotels.

And the whole time, Bard was drooling over Thranduil, missing those sweet lips and how good Thranduil’s hands felt running through his hair during the scene.

The night of the premier, Bard was nervous. The entire week he had planned to ask Thranduil out and he figured that doing it at the premier would be best since the alcohol was free and he could drink himself to a stupor if the taller man rejected him.

He fixed his bow-tie one last time and left his hotel room, his stomach in knots. He wore a suede maroon three-piece suit and dark oxfords. His hair was styled back with some gel and he had cleaned his scruffy goatee nicely.

He got outside and was greeted by his driver and manager who raised an impressive eyebrow at him before getting into the car.

“Not so bad yourself,” he said to his manager as soon as he got settled in and the car drove away.

“So, guess what,” his manager said, swiping through his tablet as the car neared the premier centre. “What?” Bard asked, fiddling with his hair a little. He hoped Thranduil would like it slicked back instead of half-messy all the time.

“Your next project is next month, which means, you’re free for these last two weeks until I call you.”

Finally, Bard thought. He had been working his ass off, jumping from project to project. He had almost passed on the current one but when he heard the name ‘Thranduil Oropher’, he couldn’t deny himself.

“Perfect,” he said out loud and he got ready to get off as the car pulled up at the red carpet where hundreds of fans and the medium were gathered on the sides, screaming and taking pictures.

As soon as he got out of the car, his name was being called on every side, so he quickly flashed a dashing yet humble smile, waving a little at some of the fans he recognised before making his way over to the red carpet, looking ahead.

His breath hitched.

Up ahead looking stunning in a dark-grey three-piece suit and his long waterfall of icy-blonde hair was Thranduil, smiling for the camera. Joined at his hip was an equally dashing man who Bard recognised to be Thorin Oakenshield.

So, they really were dating, Bard thought as he kept walking. Thranduil spotted him and called him over with a smile.

“Hello Bard, you look great!” he said loudly over the noise of their fans and the medium.

“You too. And so, does Thorin, hey long time,” Bard nervously replied, ignoring the knife that was embedded deep within his chest. 

“Long time indeed, Bowman," Thorin said, tightening his grip around the blonde’s waist.

Bard could only smile and nod and as soon as it was time for the premier to begin, he followed his manager inside the building, not even bothering to look back at Thranduil and his boyfriend.

As the movie played, all Bard did was wallow in regret. He should have asked Thranduil out the moment they had met at the gala, maybe they would have been married by now, maybe Thorin wouldn’t be in the picture, but life was a bitch sometimes because Thranduil was his friend and he knew Thorin well enough to call him that too.

He inwardly shook his head and looked up at the screen and right at that moment it was the scene of them kissing passionately.

Bard still remembered it, the taste and feel of Thranduil’s lips lingering on his own, he still longed to have them again and something just told him to look over where Thranduil was seated with his boyfriend.

This was just like the movie title; the wildest dream for Bard just as his eyes met Thranduil’s. He couldn’t do this, no, he couldn’t.

He got up from his seat and bolted out of the door. He couldn’t tolerate seeing the man he loved with someone else. He ran outside and called for his driver to pull up. He needed that small vacation his manager had spoken about and he needed it now.

He got into the car and asked the driver to take him back to the hotel, so he could pack and take the first flight out.

He didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to feel all this pain and he didn’t see Thranduil running out of the theatre after him; he didn’t see Thranduil standing in the middle of the empty street, watching his car pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
